Minnie atau Starcraft?
by Kim TaeNa
Summary: Sungmin ngambek lagi? Kali ini gara" Kyu lebih sayang sama Starcraft-nya..  kali ini Kyu pakai cara apa lagi buat ngebujuk Sungmin? :D


**_Minnie Atau Starcraft?_**

Cast :: KyuMin, YeWook, KangTeuk, EunHae, HanChul, Shindong and Siwon

Summary :: Tau kan klo Sungmin tukang ngambek? Dan sekarang...

Disclaimer :: Sama gajenya... Baca aja dah..

* * *

" Kyuhyunie.." Panggil Sungmin manja.

" Ngh.." Balas Kyuhyun malas sambil tetap fokus pada PSP kesayangannya.

" Kyuhyunie.." Panggil Sungmin lagi. Kali ini ia menggelayut di pundak Kyuhyun dengan manja sambil cemberut.

" Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk sendiri.

" Kyu" Sungmin habis kesabarannya. Ia langsung menarik PSPS Kyuhyun dan melemparnya ketempat tidur (seenggaknya minnie masih kasian ma kyu-oppa, klo smpe PSP-nya dibanting and rusak, bisa mati Kyu-oppa).

" Eh!" Seru Kyuhyun kaget. " Apaan, sih?" Tanyanya gusar.

Sungmin masih cemberut menatap 'kekasih'nya itu. " Aku bosan." Ucapnya manja.

" Mau main starcraft?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepat dengan mata berbinar.

Bukannya ikut- ikutan mengeluarkan jurus maut rabbit eyes(?) andalan Sungmin, ia malah makin cemberut. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun harusnya tahu betapa nggak sukanya dia sama game- game yang dicintai Kyuhyun.

" Nggak." Jawabnya cepat.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin kecewa. " Seru kok hyung.. coba saja."

" No. Once no, stil no!" Balas Sungmin dengan bahasa Inggris sebisanya.

" Ya udah terserah." Balas Kyuhyun sambil beranjak dari sisi Sungmin dan duduk didepan komputer tercinta yang menyimpan hampir dari sejuta aset game- game ngga jelas. (lebay.. no way.. XD)

Sungmin masih merengut. Ini bukan kali pertama Kyuhyun lebih memilih game-nya daripada Sungmin. Dan itu membuatnya dongkol setengah idup.

" Kyu!" Bentak Sungmin lagi.

" Apa? Tadi katanya ngga mau main starcraft, kan.. Ya udah.." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mulai memainkan game kesayangannya itu.

Saking marahnya, mata Sungmin berkaca- kaca. " Kyuhyun babo!" Serunya sambil berlari keluar kamar dengan adegan slow motion yang dilebih- lebihkan dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang melongo.

Tapi Kyuhyun ngga memilih mengejar Minnie-nya tercinta. " Nanggung, ah.. Ntar kalo udah adem juga balik lagi ke gue." Ucapnya dengan penuh keyakinan.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Sungmin masih terisak didalam kamar YeWook couple plus ddangko-brothers.

" Kyuhyun udah ngga sayang sama aku." Isaknya sambil mengatur nafasnya. Ia masih terisak sedangkan Ryewook yang sabar dan ramah itu duduk disisinya sambil menenangkannya.

" Ngga, hyung.. Paling gamers syndrome high level-nya lagi kumat." Bela Ryeowook sambil mengusap- usap punggung Sungmin.

Yesung yang malas ikutan lebih memilih tidur- tiduran dilantai sambil memperhatikan ketiga anak- anaknya ddangko-brothers. (anak sama Ryeowook? Plakk! *author ditimpuk batu sama elf*)

" Ngga." Bantah Sungmin. " Ini bukan cuma high level, wookie.." Isak Sungmin. " Dia lebih cinta sama starcraft bodohnya daripada aku.. Hiks.. Hiks.."

" Terus sekarang kamu mau ngapain?" Tanya Yesung yang mulai mengantuk. Ia nggak suka kalau waktunya berduaan sama Ryeowook diganggu. Lagipula ini bukan pertama kalinya Sungmin kabur dari Kyuhyun dan nginep ke kamar mereka.

" Aku ngga mau pulang. Aku mau nginep disini." Isak Sungmin.

Yesung melongo dengan tampang babo-nya. " Terus aku gimana?" Tanyanya dengan wajah memelas yang kelewat lebay. Ia menatap Ryeowook lemah.

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum simpul sambil mengangkat bahu. Ia nggak tega membiarkan hyungnya tidur sambil nangis dikamarnya sendiri, tapi dia juga ngga mau dipisahin sama yesung.

" Nggak apa- apakan kalau Sungmin hyung nginep disini dulu." Ucapnya dengan jurus maut yang ia tahu Yesung ngga akan berkutik. Ryeowook's Puppy Eyes mode on.

Yesung menelan ludah menatap Ryeowook yang menusuknya tepat sasaran. Kalau ngga ada Sungmin dia pasti langsung kumat meluk Ryeowook kayak orang kesetanan. (gomen, sungie oppa… author juga nulis ini sambil nangis bombay.. coz, author-nya yesung elfCloud sejati..)

" Ya udah. Terserah aja, deh.." Ucap Yesung sambil berjalan keluar kamar. _Kyuhyun.. awas lo!_

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Ryeowook tau kalau Yesung kesal, tapi malam ini ia ingin menenangkan Sungmin karena ia tak tega melihat hyungnya itu menangis.

" Maknae sialan!" Seru Yesung kencang tepat didepan kamar KyuMin couple.

Kyuhun awalnya ngga perduli dengan panggilan hyungnya itu. Dan karena didiemin, Yesung langsung narik kabel power computer Kyuhyun. Plop! Mati total. (yesung ngga takut dibunuh kyuhyun apa.. hii… ngebayanginnya jja author merinding.)

Kyuhyun menatap nanar Yesung dengan mata iblisnya. Ngga ada dan nggak boleh ada seorangpun yang menyentuh atau mengganggunya kalau sedang main starcraft.

" Hyung apa- apaan, sih?"

" Berisik lo! Harusnya aku yang nanya! Kamu apain lagi Sungmin-ah, hah?"

" Minnie? Nggak aku apa- apain, kok!" Bela Kyuhyun. Dia tahu, pasti Sungmin kabur kekamar mereka dan udah cerita semua. Dan yang bikin Yesung marah pasti karena, Sungmin memilih menginap dikamarnya dan dia akan menderita karena Ryeowook pasti akan lebih perhatian pada hyungnya yang sedang tersiksa itu bukan pada Yesung.

" Alah.. Ngeles kayak bajaj." Balas Yesung kesal. (jangan nanya kenapa yesung tau tentang bajaj. coz autor juga ngg tau.. yak, lanjuuut…)

Kyuhun menghela nafas. " Ya udah.. Aku bujuk Minnie pulang sekarang aja, ya.." Ucapnya.

" Nggak usah.. Kasian dia kalau pulang kesini sekarang. Lagi nangis tuh orangnya dikamar. Aku aja yang ngungsi disini." Ucap Yesung sambil merebahkan tubuhnya diatas pink bed bunny Sungmin. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah tertidur pulas.

Kyuhyun sejenak menatap hyungnya itu, lalu ia teringat kejadian tadi. Hmm..

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Pagi hari, Sungmin melancarkan aksi bisu tutup mulut, diam seribu bahasa, aksi gagu. Yah.. wtf lah.. Pokoknya aksi begitu..

Ia nggak mau ngomong sama Kyuhyun meski prince evil maknae itu sudah merayunya dengan rayuan maut yang biasanya membuat Sungmin meleleh.

" Hyung jangan marah terus dong.. Hyung mau membunuhku, ya? Hyung kan tau aku nggak tahan semalaman tak bersamamu.." Rayu Kyuhyun.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun malas juga karena Sungmin kekeh diem aja. Tapi mau gimana lagi, seluruh penghuni dorm marah- marah sama dia atas aksi ngambek sang tuan putri di dorm mereka. Apalagi Teukie hyung umma yang cerewet dan terus menasihati Kyuhyun. Heechul hyung yang menyerangnya dengan sederet kata- kata tajam dan si ramah nan baik hati Ryeowook menusuknya dengan kata- kata yang lembut.

Itu membuatnya gila!

" Hyung.." Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh Sungmin.

" Jangan sentuh aku! Pergi saja sana ke dunia Starcraft bodohmu itu!" Bentaknya sambil menghentakkan tangan Kyuhyun.

" Minnie-ah, sayang.." Kyuhyun masih mencoba merayunya.

Sungmin diam seribu bahasa.

Kyuhyun semakin bingung. Cara apa lagi yang harus dilakukan agar Minnie kecilnya itu tersenyum? Ia terlintas satu ide yang biasanya manjur.

" Kalau hyung nggak mau memaafkanku, lebih baik aku mati saja." Ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah jendela.

Sungmin menatapnya tajam.

Kyuhyun sudah menaikkan kakinya di bingkai jendela, siap meloncat. Ia menatap Sungmin. " Ini kan yang hyung mau.." Ucapnya lirih.

Sungmin masih memandanginya. " Coba saja loncat kalau berani. Mungkin bukan hanya luka, lho." Tantangnya dingin.

Sial! Sungmin memang marah kepadanya. Kalau biasanya, Sungmin pasti langsung berlari memeluknya sambil menangis dan mencegahnya, lalu mengampuni dosanya. Tapi sekarang.. Kyuhyun merasa tak tiknya kali ini akan gagal. Tapi mau gimana lagi.. Masa dia menarik diri. Nggak cowok banget!

" Hyung serius bakal ngebiarin aku loncat?"

" Itu kalau kau berani." Tantang Sungmin lagi.

Kyuhyun menelan ludah kecut. Ia melirik kebawah. Tinggi. Dan ia akan benar- benar mati.

" Apa- apaan ini!" Tiba- tiba terdengar teriakan histeris Teukie hyung dari arah pintu.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin menoleh kaget dan mendapati umma dan appa sedang menatap mereka marah. Para penghuni dorm yang tadinya berada di tempat masing- masing berlarian menuju ruang tengah untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

" Cho Kyuhyun! Menjauh dari jendela!" Seru Kangin hyung marah. Ia melotot menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun masih cukup waras untuk tak melawan sosok ayah di dorm mereka itu. Ia menurut dan berjalan menjauh dari jendela.

" Apa- apaan ini?" Tanya Teukie hyung sambil duduk disisi Sungmin.

Sungmin tak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ia menatap Teukie hyung dengan mata berkaca- kaca lalu dia berlari dari ruang tengah.

Ryeowook mengejarnya.

Blam! Ia membanting pintu kamarnya kencang.

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Pagi harinya. Kyuhyun semalam tak bisa menginjakkan kaki dikamarnya. Sungmin mengunci kamar itu rapat, dan alhasil Kyuhyun harus bermalam diruang tengah. Karena nggak ada satupun hyungnya yang mau menampungnya. Bagaimanapun juga ini salahnya, jadi para member yang lain juga ingin memberinya sedikit pelajaran agar lebih mementingkan Sungmin daripada Starcraft-nya.

Kyuhyun berjalan kearah kamar mandi, ia berpapasan dengan Eunhyuk hyung.

" Ah, anneyeong, hyung.." Sapanya lemah.

Bukannya membalas sapaan Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk menatapnya lalu mengajukan pertanyaan bodoh pagi itu. " Minnie atau starcraft?" Tanyanya spontan.

Kyuhyun melongo mendengar pertanyaan bodoh hyungnya itu. " Eh?" Gumamnya.

" Tooot!" Seru Eunhyuk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan didadanya. " Failed answer." Gumamnya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih melongo.

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Donghae sudah mengantri diluar. " Ah, hyung.. Anneyeong." Ucapnya mempersilahkan Donghae.

" Minnie atau Starcraft?" Tanya Donghae cepat.

Lagi- lagi Kyuhyun melongo. " Starcraft atau_" Belum sempat kata- katanya selesai, Donghae menyelak.

" Satu point untuk starcraft." Ucapnya sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi sambil terkekeh- kekeh. " Kau akan tamat Cho Kyuhyun." Godanya.

Kyuhyun kembali bingung. Ia melangkah kearah kamar. Pintu terbuka! Ia melihat Sungmin sedang duduk sambil memandangi laptop pink kesayangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sungminnya sudah kembali,

" Hyung, kau!"

" Minnie atau starcraft?" Tiba- tiba Sungmin menanyakan hal yang sama padanya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun diam karena bingung. " Minnie-ah.. Kau kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

Sungmin beranjak bangun. " Satu point untuk Minnie!" Serunya riang sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan tubuhnya bingung diatas kasurnya. Tadi Eunhyuk hyung bilang, failed answer. Donghae hyung bilang satu point untuk Starcraft dan aku akan tamat. Lalu Sungmin hyung dengan senang bilang satu point untuk Minnie. Apa maksudnya ini?

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Di SM, Kyuhyun kembali dapat pertanyaan yang sama dari Yesung dan Ryeowook yang rekaman bareng dengannya.

" Kyu, Minnie atau Starcraft?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata polosnya.

Kyuhyun menatapnya bingung. " Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian, sih?"

Ryeowook tertawa sinis. " Failed answer, Kyu.." Ucapnya.

Yesung mengacak- acak rambut Ryeowook lalu menatap Kyuhyun licik. " Minnie atau Starcraft?"

Kyuhyun yang masih bingung berubah kesal. " Kalian semua sama bodohnya!" Serunya kesal sambil berjalan meninggalkan Yesung dan Ryeowook.

Yesung tertawa penuh kemenangan. " Failed answer! Kau akan tamat, Kyuhyunie!"

_Kyuhyun Pov_

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan semua orang hari ini. Semua bertanya tentang hal yang sama berulang- ulang. Begitu aku membuka mulut, mereka langsung tertawa.

Minnie atau starcraft? Maksudnya apa? Aku suruh memilih? Apa aku memilih Minnieku tersayang atau starcraftku tercinta? Yang benar saja. Itukan sulit!

Tunggu! Aku menghentikan langkahku didepan parkiran.

Tadi pagi Eunhyuk hyung bertanya padaku, saat aku bertanya balik dia langsung bilang Failed answer.

Lalu Donghae hyung. Aku secara reflek mengucapkan kata starcraft. Dan dia langsung bilang satu point untuk starcraft dan aku akan tamat.

Dan Sungmin hyung manisku, saat kupanggil dia, dia langsung senang dan bilang satu point untuk Minnie

Lalu tadi, Ryeowook dan Yesung. Aku balik bertanya, dan mereka berdua bilang failed answer.

Kalau dihitung lagi, dari lima pertanyaan konyol, aku mendapat tiga failed answer, satu starcraft dan satu Minnie. Tidak salah lagi! Otak jeniusku mengatakan firasat buruk. Aku sedang diuji oleh para hyungku!

Sebelum masuk ke mobil, aku melihat Heechul hyung dan Siwon hyung berjalan kearahku. Baiklah, akan kucoba pada mereka.

Keduanya tersenyum. Aku menyapa mereka. Tapi mereka tak balas menyapa. Pertama Heechul hyung, dengan cepat pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut tajamnya.

" Minnie atau starcraft?" Tanyanya.

Baiklah. Satu jawaban, Kyuhyun. " Minnie kenapa?" Tanyaku sok tak mengerti.

Heechul hyung tersenyum senang. " Anak pintar." Ucapnya.

Kali ini giliran Siwon hyung yang bertanya. " Minnie atau starcraft."

" Starcraft? Kalian terus menanyakan hal bodoh!" Seruku berpura- pura marah. Dan kulihat wajah Siwon hyung berubah sedih. Tatapan matanya mengisyaratkan sorot kesedihan seakan mengatakan aku-turut-berduka-padamu.

Dan sekarang. Aku benar- benar tahu apa yang terjadi. Aku tersenyum dalam hatiku.

_Kyuhyun Pov end_

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

Seperti yang diduganya. Kyuhyun bertemu dengan Leeteuk, Kangin, Shindong dan Hankyung di dormnya. Dan mereka mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama bergantian. Kyuhyun menjawab dua kali untuk Minnie dan dua kali untuk starcraft.

Seusai makan malam, tiba- tiba Teukie menyuruh anak- anaknya berkumpul diruang tengah.

Mereka duduk dengan tampang was- was. Begitupun Kyuhyun. Ia memandangi wajah Sungmin yang tak kalah cemasnya. Ada apa sebenarnya? Ingin sekali ia bertanya, tapi ia memilih diam saja.

" Baiklah, semua.. Reviewnya?" Mulai Kangin cepat.

" Failed answer." Gumam Eunhyuk sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

" Kami juga failed answer." Gumam Yesung sambil menarik tubuh Ryeowook agar lebih dekat dengannya.

Heechul yang sejak tadi duduk dipangkuan Hankyung beralih dan menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pangkuan Hankyung. " Dia menjawab Minnie padaku dan my king." Senyumnya.

Hankyung tersenyum sambil memainkan rambut panjang Heechul.

" Dia menjawab starcraft padaku." Gumam Donghae sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun.

" Padaku juga." Gumam Siwon sambil membulak- balik majalah yang sejak tadi serius dibacanya.

" Juga padaku dan Kangin hyung." Lanjut Shindong sambil mengunyah keripik kentang.

" Tapi dia menjawab Minnie padaku." Kali ini sang ratu mulai bersuara. Leeteuk tersenyum manis menatap Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lembut dengan rona merah diwajahnya. " Dia menjawab Minnie untukku." Ia memandangi Kyuhyun lembut.

" Jadi, empat point untuk starcraft dan empat point untuk Minnie." Teukie tersenyum manis. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berwajah kusut dan kebingungan melihat apa yang terjadi diantara para hyungnya itu.

" Sekarang yang terakhir adalah suaramu Cho Kyuhyun." Gumam Kangin santai. " Minnie atau starcraft?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya mengerti kenapa seharian ini orang- orang di dorm mereka menanyakan hal konyol yang tak masuk akal.

" Apa yang kau pilih?" Tanya Teukie lembut.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia berjalan kearah Sungmin dan menatap cowok manis itu lembut. " Aku tak perlu menjawab untuk ini. Hyung tentu tahu jawabanku, kan?"

Sungmin menatapnya kesal. " Kau selalu mementingkan starcraft bodoh itu dibandingkan aku. Mana kutahu!" Cecarnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa. Memamerkan tawa iblisnya yang khas. " Kalau begitu lebih baik kupilih starcraft saja, habisnya game kan nggak bisa marah- marah padaku."

Sungmin melotot marah menatap Kyuhyun. Ia hendak menangis lagi. Dan saat ia berniat menyangkal ucapan dongsaeng mudanya itu.

Sebuah ciuman kecil mendarat dibibirnya. Kyuhyun melepaskannya.

Sungmin mengerjap tak percaya plus bingung.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa nyengir menatap pink bunny-nya itu. " Tentu saja kupilih Minnie-ku termanis. Mana mau aku menghabiskan sepanjang waktuku hanya untuk game yang tak bernyawa." Ia kembali tersenyum manis.

Sungmin menatap laki- laki itu manis sambil menangis. " Saranghae, Kyuhyunie.." Ucapnya sambil menarik Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya.

Kyuhyun balas memeluknya. " Nado saranghae.. Ne.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo, Minnie-ah." Ucapnya lembut sambil membelai rambut Sungmin lembut.

bner" gaje, yaa...

review please.. :)


End file.
